Issei Sezaki
Issei Sezaki is a selectable character from the game Kiss of Revenge. He works in the surgery department alongside you and Soichiro. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama in the Japanese opening movie. Background Issei is the son of Ebisu General Hospital's director and is also known as one of the "Ten Young Doctors to Change the Future of Surgery." He's been working at the Ebisu General Hospital for over a decade, starting out as a young resident along with his childhood friend, Kyosuke Narumi, from Internal Medicine. He was a track and field star during his high school days all throughout college. However, he quit running until he encountered a patient, who happened to be an old friend. It's revealed that he operated on your mother alongside his father and also the cause of your mother's death. Even though he's not at fault, he's been carrying that guilt for 12 years. Who He Is Issei Sezaki - Who He Is.jpg Appearance Issei has layered dark brown hair that's parted on his right, and dark brown eyes. Outfits *'Doctor's Attire:' Issei wears a white lab coat with a white polo shirt underneath and then a blue tie with skinny white stripes. *'Surgeon Attire:' Issei wears a a dark blue V neck shirt underneath the white lab coat, with his name tag hanging on a black lanyard. *'Civilian Attire:' Issei wears a dark blue V neck that has 3/4 sleeves, with black pants. *'Winter Attire:' Issei wears a long brown winter coat with a dark green scarf knotted around his neck. More coming soon... Personality Issei seldom speaks to anyone and as a result, no one knows what his private life is like. He isn't very sociable to his co-workers, but he does take his job very seriously. He deeply cares for his patients, insisting a ten-year record retention period for his patients, he also keeps a log of those who had perished with him. Whenever he wants to be alone to smoke and reflect, he hides in the old building staircase located in where the Surgical Wing used to be. Issei has a very tense relationship with his father. Sezaki often wants him to attend more sociable gatherings and is grooming him to be the next director, but Issei cares more about the patients than a parties; it's unknown what kind of relationship he has with his mother. When he became a resident at the hospital, he was described to be a bright and happy young man but after the death of your mother, he became more solemn and works himself to death in order to save patients in order to atone. More coming soon... Summary of Routes Main Story You try your best to gain Issei’s trust in order to get close to the Director. However, you soon realize that Issei has completely different beliefs from his father and their attitude towards the patients could not be any more different. With newfound respect for Issei, you find it harder and harder to continue making use of him. As you uncover the mystery behind your mother’s death, you find out that even the people you learn to trust are hiding the truth. How will you be able to take your revenge? Epilogue You and Issei are at Shimane paying respect to your late mother. When a bad thunderstorm strikes, the two of you work together to get a injured motorcyclist to a hospital and spend the first awkward night alone at a hotel. Another Story You decided to answer the phone call from Issei. Despite solving and having the evidence behind your mother’s medical malpractice, you chose to forgive and learn to love once again. You and Issei now work together to get justice for your mother’s death. Another Story Epilogue After finally being able to see Issei again after a couple of months apart, the two of you share a sweet 2-day holiday at the States. Season 2 Main Story You manage to meet up with your dad, but he is completely against your relationship with Issei. Director Daijouji's true personality is also revealed when a victim’s rights group is formed and his real intentions of taking up Ebisu General Hospital is nothing like what he makes it out to be. With all the blame being pushed on Issei, he is once again locked back into his cave of misery. Will you and your relationship be able to stand strong against the challenges ahead? Or will the two of you crumble under the pressure? Season 2 Epilogue The aftermath of the problem with the victim’s rights group is going strong. You and Issei stay busy with work. When you, Issei and your dad head over to Shimane to pay respects to your mother, will your dad accept Issei as your partner in life? Season 2 Another Story You decided to tell Issei everything you know about the Victim’s right group. Your dad learns the truth behind your mother’s death and the three of you work together to expose the wrong doings of Director Daijouji. Trivia *His preferred drink is whiskey and his favorite food is mac and cheese. Category:Kiss of Revenge Category:Issei Sezaki Category:Characters Category:Surgeon Category:Doctor Category:Smoker Category:Voiced Category:Blood Type A Category:Main Characters